Valentines On A Pirate Ship
by Avada Cait-davra
Summary: It all started with a rose, and a beautiful blonde piratess... slight liz/jack. one sided, jack. reveiws welcome! not a happy thing...i dislike Valentine's day. xD


Alright! It's Pirates time!! A sort of depressing-ish Valentine's Day thing that popped into my head during school when I was thinking about how much I dislike the holiday… Yay! Reviews are also highly appreciated. Like…you don't even know. I'll probably dance around my house everytime I get one. Okay! On with this thing!

Discalimer….I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything associated with it. Although I wish I did. Neither do I own Valentine's Day. Because if I did, it wouldn't exist.

Jack always hated Valentine's Day. Heck, he always hated February. What was the point of a month that only sometimes had twenty-nine days, and the other times twenty-eight? Jack felt that a month should be a month, thirty or thirty-one days – all the time, no exceptions.

But Jack couldn't control the number of days a stupid month had like he could control the Black Pearl through a dark ocean. Nor could he control his feelings for a certain blonde piratess he had aboard his ship.

This was the reason Jack never liked the fourteenth day of the month that just couldn't be like all the others – wanting things you can't have. Elizabeth was Will's. That was the way it was, no matter how furiously he wished things were different.

Just as these thoughts crossed Jack's mind, the object of his lust made her way over to him.

"Aye, Lizzie." Jack said from the wheel of the Pearl.

"Jack, you know I hate when you call me that." Elizabeth said.

"Which is precisely why I do it." Jack smirked.

Elizabeth smiled. Jack wished she wouldn't do that. It made him remember how beautiful she was.

"Why'd you come all the way up 'ere, Lizzie? Just to see me?"

"Yes, actually." Elizabeth said and Jack noticed for the first time that she had one of her hands behind her back. Jack raised an eyebrow at that, and she blushed slightly. Elizabeth removed her hand, producing a large red rose.

"Ah," Jack said. "That for Will?

"No." Elizabeth said, handing the rose to Jack. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jack gaped at Elizabeth, taking the flower.

"Well…why'd ya go and do that? Captain of the Black Pearl don't need no fancy flowers from a pretty lass like yourself."

"Because! It's Valentine's Day, Jack." Elizabeth said. "And, I love you."

Jack almost crashed the Pearl right then and there. She just said it. The words that he'd always wanted her to say. And she said it so…casually too, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You…you mean that?" Jack said, fighting the urge to clean out his ears.

"Of course I do, Jack." Elizabeth said, looking a bit confused. Jack still stood, looking like a fish that had been caught for tonight's dinner, when footsteps were heard coming toward them.

"Elizabeth!" Will Turner said as he made his way to his fiancé.

"Hello, Will. I was just giving Jack his present."

"Oh, were you? I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You should be." Jack growled.

"Oh, no. Not a problem, dear. I was just finishing."

"Lizzie?" Jack said, quietly.

"Yes, Jack?" She answered as Will placed an around her waist.

"You didn't answer my question." Jack answered. Will looked at Elizabeth as though to say what question, but instead of addressing him, she addressed Jack.

"I did answer it. I said of course I meant it. I love you, Jack. We both do. Like a brother." Elizabeth answered.

Jack felt like jumping of the front of the boat into the biggest storm any of them had ever seen. 'Like a brother.' Of course that was it. How could he have been so foolish to think there had been something else? She deserved much better. She deserved Will. Not him, not a pirate who had been hardened by the seas, but some one more suitable, some one like Will.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. Dandy. Well thank you, Elizabeth for the rose. You two seem like you have some things you need to attend to. I'll leave you to it." Jack said as he sauntered off into his quarters, muttering to himself once he got there.

"Like a brother. Happy bloody Valentine's Day."

Yay! Did you like it?? Did you hate it? Did you feel like throwing things at your computer while you read because you felt it was that obnoxious? Please tell me!! As I said, reviews make me dance!!! Please please please review!! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Flames welcome as well.

Bye!! Thanks for reading! xDD


End file.
